


i’ll take care of you

by orphan_account



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha!Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Biting, Bonding, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Nesting, Omega!Bucky, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bucky has his first heat of the 21st century, Sam helps him through it.Kinktober 2019 Day One: Alpha/beta/omega dynamics





	i’ll take care of you

It happens for the first time immediately after a shoot out. 

Well not the first time, but the first time since 1941.

Bucky Barnes goes into heat. 

After almost a hundred years of suppressants, first by the U.S. Army then HYDRA then consensually in Wakanda, Bucky Barnes felt safe enough to go into heat. The shoot out not withstanding.

“You okay, Buck?” Sam asks, hand on Bucky’s shoulder. 

Bucky wants to ask Sam the same thing, seeing as Sam is bleeding from his temple, but instead a wave of heat courses though his body. He doesn’t know what it is at first, doesn’t remember. His knees feel weak, his head cloudy, his whole body feels sensitive, on fire. 

“Buck?” Sam asks again, giving Bucky’s shoulder a squeeze.

Bucky passes out. 

He wakes up in his bed, in his and Sam’s Harlem apartment. Shuri, visiting to attend a conference, stands over him, a concerned look on her face.

“Bucky?” She asks, shining a little flashlight into his eyes.

“Mmm?” Groans Bucky. He feels like shit. He feels like he needs something. Needs...needs...

“Oh, shit.” Says Bucky.

“Yeah.” Says Shuri. “Omega Depravation Disorder. It occurs when an omega comes off suppressants after being on them too long. Too long usually means more than 2 years, not more than 80 though.”

“What can I do?” Sam asks, going full-on worried, protective alpha.

“It’s just like any omega in heat, only more intense. He’ll be emotional, sensitive, he’ll want to rest and well, the obvious. He’s going to need a lot of help and attention for the next 5 to 10 days.”

“I’ll be here, no matter what.” Sam says looking at Bucky.

“I know you will, Wilson. I’ll let the rest of the Avengers know you’re on do not disturb mode.”

“Thanks, Shuri.” Bucky says, smiling weakly. Where would he be without Shuri, he thinks thankfully.

As soon as Shuri closes the door behind her, Sam is on Bucky.

“Buck, baby.” Sam says, kissing Bucky with tenderness. Bucky whimpers, and melts into Sam. 

“Sam.” Is all Bucky can get out, the name feels like it’s the only word he knows.

“My omega.” Sam whispers sweetly. Bucky shivers under Sam. 

They’ve talked about becoming mates before, have talked about it for a while now. About Sam biting Bucky during mating, about becoming totally joined. It’s the reason Bucky stopped taking suppressants, so that they could. So Sam could finally be his. So that he could finally be Sam’s. But now that it’s so close it feels unreal, overwhelming.

Sam brushes away Bucky’s tears before he even realizes he’s crying.

“What’s wrong, Buck?” Sam asks, concern written all over his beautiful brown eyes.

“I just can’t believe I’m yours.” Bucky says. I can’t believe you’d choose terrible, broken me, he doesn’t say.

“Well, get used to it, ‘cause I’m never letting you go.” Sam says. 

Bucky buries he’s head in the crook of Sam’s neck, breathes in his scent: bergamot and cedar wood and something uniquely Sam.

Bucky closes his eyes, relaxing into Sam’s warm embrace. Sam kisses his temple.

“Get some sleep.” He says.

When Bucky wakes up again, it’s to the smell of blueberry pancakes. Bucky smiles and stretches like a cat. He still feels sensitive all over, a low ebb of need coursing through his veins. He gets up to find Sam.

“Hey, bedhead.” Sam greets, flipping a beautiful looking pancake.

Sam gets up behind Sam and hugs him tight. He’s never been more grateful for another person, never loved someone more. He’s no longer good with words, can’t express all of what he feels for Sam by talking. He hopes this week he can show Sam how he feels in a different way.

He nibbles at Sam’s ear, Sam laughs and plates their breakfast.

Bucky sits at the table, grins at Sam and digs in.

“Hey, this is pretty good, Wilson.”

“Well, I don’t watch food network for nothing.”

Bucky feels happier than he has in he doesn’t know how long.

After breakfast an urge he hasn’t had since 1941 hits him harder then it ever has.

They’re sitting on the couch, bellies full. Sam is reading a beat up paper back and Bucky is lying with his head on Sam’s lap, eyes closed. He’s drifting in and out of sleep when Sam’s slightly cold hand brushes hair out of Bucky’s face. It’s the slightly cold that does it.

With speed and efficiency Bucky usually only demonstrates in battle Sam is unwrapped in a mountain of blankets. Soon the whole living room is a giant blanket fort, a cozy cocoon protecting them from the rest of the world. Sam’s heart surges with warmth, and not just because of the blankets. If you had told him 9 years ago that the crazy assassin that ripped out his steering wheel would one day be tucking Sam in he’d have laughed in their face. Now he couldn’t be more grateful that Bucky entered Sam’s life, no matter under what circumstances.  
“You comfortable?” Sam asks when Bucky finishes.

“Now I am.” Bucky says snuggling up close to Sam and closing his eyes.

The next time Bucky wakes up its to a growing wetness and throbbing need between his legs.

“Mmmh...” Bucky half groans, half whimpers.

Sam puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder and looks down at Bucky under his long lashes.

“You need something, baby?” Sam asks.

Bucky needs so much, needs it so bad. He can’t put it into words, he nods.

Sam maneuvers them so that Bucky is straddling his lap. He kisses Bucky, Bucky moans into it.

“Such a good omega for me.” Sam says and Bucky melts against him, his whole body feels like butter in a hot pan.

He wants to be a good omega for Sam, wants it more than anything. He wants to be wet and warm for Sam, wants to take his cock easily, make it good for Sam, wants to be knotted and held together, wants Sam to bite him to solidify their bond, wants Sam to come and come and come in him until he’s full, until he’s full of Sam’s babies.

“Oh God, Sam. Alpha.”

“Yeah, baby. I’m here.” Sam says as he traces his thumb along Bucky’s dripping hole.

“Please!” 

Sam chuckles lowly, slides two fingers into him easily. Bucky grips Sam’s shoulders tight, looks into his beautiful face and knows with full confidence that Sam will protect him, will take care of him.

“Please, please, please...” Bucky chants. He needs more, needs it body and soul. Needs to be close to Sam, needs to prove that he’s worth all the trouble.

“You ready, Buck?” Sam asks. He looks down and Sam’s long, thick cock is straining in his pajama pants, beads of pre-come already staining the front of his pants.

“Yes.” It’s the most confident he’s felt in his words since he was a dumb kid in Brooklyn who’s only experience of war was at the picture house.

Sam strips them both with efficiency, never letting go of Bucky for long, always keeping him close. Bucky keeps his eyes locked onto Sam’s beautiful face the whole time, unknowing of the look of complete devotion on his face.

Sam slides into Bucky in one long, slow thrust. The stretch is just enough to leave Bucky gasping and gripping Sam tighter.

“There you go, Buck. My sweet omega, so tight for me.”

“Oh God, oh Sam, oh alpha. Alpha, alpha, alpha...” Bucky plants kisses from Sam’s lips down to his collar bone, nips gently at his shoulder.

Sam’s eyes roll back in his head, his thrusts speed up, become rougher. Bucky welcomes it all with enthusiasm.

“Sam, Sam, please!” Bucky whines.

A surge of instinctual protectiveness surges into Sam. He’ll do anything for his Bucky, he feels it in the pit of his stomach. He’s hasn’t felt this whole in so long. Hasn’t felt like a good alpha, an alpha that could protect his omega in so long, but Bucky looks at him with complete trust, complete openness and love and Sam knows that they’re going to be okay, no matter what.

Sam flips them around and brings them down to the floor Bucky had covered with pillows. He fucks into Bucky hard, ruts into him with vigor. Bucky is leaking everywhere, his hole so wet and warm and welcoming, all for Sam. Only for Sam from now on.

Bucky puts both his hands on either side of Sam’s face, looks him dead in the eye. “Mark me, Sam, please.”

Sam has never felt like more of an alpha. He presses his eager little omega into the ground and bites into Bucky’s scent gland—marking him, claiming him, bonding with him. Bucky writhes and moans and chants “Sam, Sam, Sam...” and then he’s seeing white and coming all over himself.

As he comes his wet hole squeezes down on Sam’s cock and then his alpha is coming in him and Bucky could cry he’s so happy. Sam’s knot swells within him, stretching him from the inside and Bucky gasps and comes even more out of his dribbling little cock as the pressure on his prostate increases.

Sam kisses the broken skin in of the fresh bite mark as they laid there tied together. Sam savors the moment, while knowing there will be more this week and again and again and again.

“You okay, Buck?” Sam asks as Bucky closes his eyes, the warm weight of Sam on top of him giving him security.

“Never been better, doll.” Bucky says and he means it, 1941 was never this good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Lemme know what you think :-)


End file.
